A Rift to a New World
by peakcluch
Summary: In the year 2020 the world is starting to get torn apart by a full out nuclear war. A team of scientists are trying to get a working portal to move the surviving humans to a habitable planet so that they could have another chance. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 For The Humans

4-13-2020 Europa facility 1 0521

It began like any other day: the war on earth, waking up at 0500 hrs. After Liam awoke and went through his normal morning routine he noticed a bulletin on his door. All it said was to meet Sgt. Clemons on the 5th level of the facility. 'That is odd', thought Liam as he pulled on his 0 atmosphere suit. After his little "walk" he went straight to level 5 where his friend was waiting. As he jumped out of the barracks he had to admire the way the moon. It had an excellent view of jupiter and he could jump about 15 feet straight up.

"I think that we have finally figured out our little 'gate,'" said Sgt. Clemons.

"What do you mean?" asked Liam, "we don't have the equation right."

"One of our scientists figured it out. We need you to test out the portal. After all, you are the only one who has the armor and bones strong enough to survive the wormhole."

He was right. Liam had the only powered exoskeleton in the human race, his bones were strengthened with titanium and he had a "pet" AI. "All right I'll do it. But as a precaution I will take some of the DNAChvirus with me just in case my armor is compromised," Liam concurred.

As he stepped onto the platform with the jumpgate within his armor on, Sgt. Clemons powered up the gate.

"Remember If the natives are hostile, DO NOT open fire UNLESS you are in a pinch,"Sgt Clemons warned Liam, "you don't want to send a bad example."

As soon as the rift appeared Liam stepped forward through the rift.

**I know it is short I guarantee that it will get longer but please, dont flame. Constructive criticism ONLY. Please R&R. **

**P.S. I DONT OWN THE LEGEND OF SPYRO SERIES OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY MY OCS AND THAT IS ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2 Europa, I think not

4-13-2020 Approx. 13 miles from warfang 1723

"Contact, 20m," Liam's AI said

"Copy." About 12 hours ago Liam had stepped through the portal and had constantly been bombarded with living fungi. Liam entered a crouch, reloaded his pulse rifle's battery, and started to sneak toward the contact. 10 meters, 9, 8. Nearly there thought Liam as he entered the meadow he was surprised for two reasons. First, there were two contacts and second, they were draconic.

Frack Liam thought as he swapped his pulser for his HD4s and his suit gave him a shot of adrenaline. When he was about 1 meter away he pointed his sidearms at the dragons and shouted "Hey! Who are you?!"

The purple dragon, which was obviously male, awoke first to see a towering human covered head to toe in armor pointing a gun at Cynder's and his bodies. "Holy Crap!" Spyro yelled, "Cynder, Wake up!"

As Cynder stirred in her sleep Liam lowered his HD4s. "Wait, that is Cynder," Liam asked. "She is the only dragoness here," spyro replied rhetorically. "So that must mean you are spyro," Liam said toward spyro. "The one and only. By the way, thanks for not shooting me with your HD4s," spyro replied. "Wait, how do you know about my guns," Liam questioned, cynder now asleep once more. "Long story short, you aren't the only human to have arrived here. The guardians will tell you the full story." Spyro then tried to wake cynder, "Hey cynder, would you mind waking up? I want you to meet someone."

About 5 minutes later cynder finally woke and nearly jumped out of her skin well, scales. "A human? You know they are dangerous and untrustworthy," cynder hissed at spyro.

"I didn't shoot you though," Liam said trying to get off on the right foot,"That IS a start."

"He needs to see the guardians," spyro explained.

"He can't just go waltzing down the streets of warfang. He'll get killed," cynder said out to the open.

"Hey, spyro, can I talk to you for a second?" Liam asked.

"Sure," spyro answered questioningly.

After they both had entered the swamp Liam said " I know how to solve the warfang problem. All I need is a DNA sample."

"What is DNA?" spyro asked.

"It is what makes you, well, you. I need a sample of blood to get it though."

"Well, let's get it over with."

Liam put the CHAvirus container to spyro's scales and pushed the button as the container drew about 1 centiliter of blood. "Now that that is over with, let's get some dinner. I'm starving. All I had was a piece of toast for breakfast," Liam stated. Liam unshouldered his pulser and started to hunt.

5 finds, 1 meal, and 64 questions later Liam excused himself and entered the swamp to inject the growth enhancer and the virus. Well the armor was doing that Liam told Apollo, his AI, to activate the hologram. When everything was done he entered the clearing to odd looks from cynder, spyro, and sparx, who had joined them while eating. "That is you Liam?" spyro asked while sparx was too dumbstruck to say anything. "Somewhat. Right now, no. Within a week, yes," Liam tried to explain. "And that means?" spars asked just then recovered. "This is a hologram. Until the change is done I am slowly becoming the dragon," Liam further explained, "Let's head to warfang, I need to speak to the guardians."

The group then set off, not knowing that there was a UFA agent trailing them.


	3. Additional info

**NOT A CHAPTER**

UFA- United Federation of Asia: 1 of 2 fractions in the nuclear WW3

Europa facility- Science facility on Europa for experiments that would be found "unusual."

EAU- Euro-American union: 2nd fraction that is funding the Europa Facility

MD4- standard plasma handguns for EAU soldiers

M235- Pulse weapon for EAU

Stargazer- starship designed at the Europa Facility for cross-universal travel

jumpgate- round construct, ~3m diameter, Used for cross-universal travel

Banshee- interceptor class starship designed by UFA

210mm round- Large armor piercing round used by M235 heavy weapons attachment

**more to be added**


	4. Chapter 3 A flashback and a truth

**This is a bit of part of a prequel to this story expanding on when they tell Liam that he isn't the first human in Avalar.**

3-4-2016 California regional science fair 1312

My god these projects are good thought Nick, an 11th grader at achs. He had just entered the science fair just for the money and to test a theory he had thought of. It was somewhat based off one of his favorite syfy shows "stargate Atlantis." It was a somewhat large feat to make, being about 10 feet tall and weighing 1000 pounds, he had made 2. I hope I win he thought. Little did he know that he would have some "difficulties" later.

-later-

"I don't want to waste your time so I will show you first and ask questions later," nick stated to the judges while opening the program for the portal. Here goes nothing nick thought. "The way I will demonstrate this is that I will activate the portal and simply walk through the sender and come out the receiver portal," nick said. He walked up to the sender, checked his pocket for the box of syringes full of a healing accelerator and his CHAvirus, they were used for changing his DNA if he saw in a pinch, and he walked through the portal.

Avalar time unknown date unknown

Oh god, what happened nick thought as he was trying to wake up from when he blacked out. He then noticed that he wasn't on the platform that he had his exit portal on. He instead was on a bed that was itchy as if it was made of straw. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hut made of a bamboo-like materiel with the door closed. Darn programming he thought. A few minutes later what looked like anthropomorphic cheetah walked in. "Oh good, you are up the cheetah said to nick. "Wait you are real? And if you are where am I and are you going to eat me?" nick asked being quite cautious. " I assure you that I am very real, you are in Avalar and I most certainly will not eat you. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is hunter and you must be nick. Nick sat up quickly, " how the heck do you know my name?" nick asked, shocked. "It says it on your necklace. By the way, surer is California?" hunter asked. "California is in the USA, a country in my world. I need to see a dragon preferably spyro or cynder. No need to ask why, I have to get them to trust me and provide me with a mean to defend myself via elemental power and experimentation," Nick replied. "well by all means, you may see them now if you want. They are held in custody at the center of our village. If you hurry you can see them before they are released."

a few moments later nick burst into the village center and threw himself at spyro, one of the CHAvirus containers in hand. He landed on his tail and extracted the blood needed and said, "sorry about that, I tripped. But any ways, my name is Nick, and I am a human. You must be spyro, cynder." "That is no problem but that hurt. I know you didn't mean it but I need to take you to the guardians as you are the first human to arrive here, I hope you understand," spyro said. Cynder them hit nick across the head, knocking him out, "let's take him to the guardians," cynder said.

4 hours later, Nick finally woke. Dang I must look stupid he thought. He gon up and looked at the virus container. He but it to his arm and injected the virus so that he would have elemental powers. He then lifted his arm, just noticing that he was in a room filled with assorted crystals. Awesome he thought as he picked up a green one and tried to absorb it. It disappeared into his hand and then felt the energy flow through and settle in his spine. He lifted his arm and tried to focus the energy to his hand. He opened his eyes and noticed that in his hand was a large boulder. He then focused on melting it. Much to his surprise the rock started to melt and form in a ball in his hand. He directed it at a green crystal and the crystal vaporized as soon as the magma hit it. Well, let's go see the guardians he thought. He stepped out of the crystal room and was hit with a flying dummy. Crap he thought as he summoned a shard of iron to his hand. He then advanced quite cautiously, shard still in hand. This must be a test he thought. He turned left and saw another dummy flying at him. He hurled the shard at it, tearing off it's head. Well, that worked he thought. He then noticed a map and quickly found the guardians room.

Five minutes and many obliterated dummies later he found the room. Finally he thought and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard.


	5. Author's Note

AN: sorry about the long wait. I am suffering from severe writer's block but the chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. I apologise for those who were waiting.


End file.
